


Nothing But a Mound of Sand

by JCF



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221b challenge, Don’t copy to another site, M/M, Summer, Summer 2019 221B Challenge, beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 10:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19439773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JCF/pseuds/JCF
Summary: Sherlock has made a sandcastle. But, it is Rosie proof?





	Nothing But a Mound of Sand

**Author's Note:**

> Part of Cdelbridge's 221B (Summer 2019 221B Challenge).
> 
> Work is un-beta'ed. Any and all mistakes are mine.

Just a few minor adjustments, and he was done. An extra handful of sand here, a little less sand there, a window drawn carefully with a stick... There.

Sherlock stepped back and admired his work. Two round towers connected by a rectangular block of sand with a small cave to represent a door. A shallow moat separated it from the rest of the beach, though there was no drawbridge. He didn’t have the artistic talent for _that_. But he was still rather proud of it.

Laughter a few feet away drew his attention to a large blue blanket beneath a yellow beach umbrella. On top of the blanket, John lay on his back, lifting Rosie into the air and bouncing her.

John caught Sherlock’s gaze, and he sat up. “Oh, is it finished?” John turned to Rosie. “Let’s go see what he’s made, huh?”

Sherlock stood proud as his family joined him.

“That’s rather good,” John smiled. “What do you think Rosie?”

He set Rosie down. She then proceeded to walk into the castle. The towers crumbled first, and then the middle, until it was nothing but a mound of sand.

She looked up at Sherlock and giggled, proud of herself.

Sherlock gaped, trying to keep his own laughter at bay. “I know it’s not Versailles, but it’s not _that_ bad!”


End file.
